sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Stephanie McDonald
)]] Name: Stephanie Lindsay McDonald Gender: Female Age: 19 Grade: 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Fashion, modeling, Gay-Straight Alliance Appearance: Stephanie McDonald is five feet ten inches tall and weighs 165 pounds, having an athletic figure. She has blond hair which goes down to her mid back and is normally styled in a perm. Her eyes are blue, and they sit over a button nose, and full lips. Her light skin is normally covered in a smattering of brand name makeup to enhance her face, done with lipstick and blush. Her normal attire consists of skirts and tops cut to subtly accentuate her large bust. On the day she was kidnapped, she was wearing a pink sleeveless tank top, a black skirt that ended two inches above her knees, and black pumps. Biography: Stephanie McDonald is the oldest of five children. Originally born in London, England to actress Georgia McDonald (nee Walker) on February 15, 1999, she is the oldest of five children, senior to brother Ty, born on March 27, 2002, sister Olive, born March 29, 2011, brother Wilfred “Will,” born May 2, 2013, and sister Doris, born November 9, 2015. Stephanie was born from a one night stand, however, Georgia met David after Stephanie’s birth, and they quickly hit it off, getting married in 2001 and having the succeeding four children. David and Georgia were performers of some renown - while neither of them had any famous roles, they were able to obtain relatively consistent work in background and commercial roles. Stephanie herself started in the entertainment business early, starring in various commercials and shoots as an infant and toddler. This was mainly due to her parents, who brought her to some of their jobs, allowing Stephanie to be noticed. As she grew up, she continued this by choice, enjoying the attention it brought her, with her experience in the industry being a point of pride for her. Over the years, the three of them had modest success with this line of work, allowing them to have a decent standard of living, even as Ty was born. When Stephanie was 13, her family moved to Chattanooga. David had been moving from acting to behind the scenes work, and got a permanent job organize events at the Tivoli theater, which further helped supplement their income, as they now had Olive to take care of. Stephanie at this point was of average intelligence, but her focus on her modeling and commercial jobs was done at the expense of her academics, and as such she was forced to repeat the seventh grade. This was met with disappointment by David and Georgia, and summer tutoring over the remainder of middle school to ensure that she did not fall behind again. When Stephanie joined George Hunter, she fell in with the popular crowd, facilitated by her fashion knowledge from modeling and research in fashion magazines, and becoming best friends with Jessica Rennes. This relationship became stronger until junior year, when the feelings between them started to change from platonic to romantic. Stephanie herself had never felt much of anything romantically toward men, and came to the conclusion that she was a lesbian. In January, the two started dating, and by the next month, they admitted it openly. Both families have little problem with it, and the two of them keep social circles that treat it like any other romantic relationship. Her realization of her sexual orientation caused her to join the Gay-Straight Alliance at George Hunter. Academically, Stephanie struggles. She is able to get a C average in school, but the subjects she is taught in school are of little interest to her, outside of drama, where she does better in. Her focus is much more on fashion, which she has a very detailed knowledge of, with a focus on magazines such as Cosmopolitan, Elle, and Vogue. In recent years, she has also created a profile on Instagram, where she logs her leisure time as well as her gigs, and YouTube, where she does fashion haul videos, taking inspiration from top fashion bloggers such as Ingrid Nilsen and Michelle Phan, and showing a preference for brands such as Michael Kors, Versace, and Vera Wang. Both of these profiles have a decent following, and she hopes to improve upon this in the coming years. She is able to keep up her appearance via dieting and calorie counting, mostly through the Atkins diet. Stephanie’s short-term needs are currently met. Over junior year, she auditioned to become a model for Sports Illustrated, but she was cut in the second round of auditions. She is doing some modeling with a makeup company and has some runway gigs set up for the next few months, and she is on track to graduate high school. She is currently planning on trying out for the Sports Illustrated 2019 Swimsuit catalog, as well as making plans to move to an apartment of her own to lighten the financial load on her parents, who now have five children to look after, including Stephanie. Advantages: Being in the popular group, and a decently well known model means that people know who Stephanie is, making it somewhat easier for her to find allies. Furthermore, she could use her appearance to her advantage, and has a ready-made ally in Jessica Rennes. Disadvantages: Stephanie is ill-prepared for this activity - she has no outdoor skills, little in the way of athleticism, and little experience in survival. Her intelligence is also below average, meaning it will be harder for her to think strategically or tactically outside of her fields of experience. Designated Number: Female Student No. 79 --- Designated Weapon: PointOne Squeeze Water Filter System Conclusion: A survival tool for the girl with no survival skills bodes poorly, but look on the bright side: you're finally famous, and you can even go swimming. Maybe if you're really lucky, the wilderness will get to you before your classmates do. ''- Christina Stockton'' The above biography is as written by decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'decoy73 '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''PointOne Squeeze Water Filter System (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Diego Larrosa 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Stephanie, in chronological order. V7: *Love & Money *before the day is done, my prince is gonna come *Gimme, Gimme Shelter, or I'm Gonna Fade Away *Raw Deal *Don't Go Away *Big Spender *Circle of Steel Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Stephanie McDonald. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students